1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio-visual, child-participating, educational entertainment center which can be used for educational as well as entertainment purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Already known in the art are children's theatre-type toys. These theatre-type toys provide the child with either a purely visual or an audio-visual story. Generally these toys do not have continuous displays of pictures. Further, the time interval between visual displays is pre-determined and not adjustable by the child. Although satisfactory for some purposes these toys provide no means by which a child can actively participate in the story being presented to him. Additionally, a child can not adjust the pace of the story to correspond to his own pace, desire or needs.
Also known in the art are play kits for coordinated use with a television series. The same are typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,356 issued Mar. 9, 1971. These play kits although providing the child with a means for actively participating in a story do not provide a means for adjusting the pace of the story to the child's own pace. Further, since these kits are for use with a television series the child can only use them when the television series is aired--the child can not freely choose the times the stories are presented.